The Real Me
by sexyvamp815
Summary: The golden trio have entered their seventh year at Hogwarts but there have been some changes Two people have changed at the school Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** – Hey people… this is my first attempt at a Draco/Hermione fic, kinda messed up… hope you like. Just so you know, may take a bit for me to update, working on a few different stories at a time.

**Summary** – The golden trio have entered their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but there have been some changes. Voldemort is still at large and Azkaban has been overthrown, same old same old there. But two people have changed at the school, two people who will come together to bring the great war to an end, two people who must fall in love first. DM/HG fic.

**Rating** – PG-13 for now

**Disclaimer** – But I SWEAR!!!! My real name IS JK Rowling… I am from the British Isles… I am not a deranged teenager… and everything IS mine! Okay… maybe there are some lies in there. Not _everything_ is mine… but the plot is… and some of the new characteristics are, does that count and make me famous??

**_The Real Me_**

**__**

**_Chapter 1 Being Myself_**

**__**

_"This above all; to thine own self be true."_

_ William Shakespeare_

I walked through King's Cross Station for the last time to head to school. This was also my second time doing it alone. My mother had fled when _father_ was sent to Azkaban. But he didn't stay there long, and luckily for me, he didn't come back to the manor either. He went strait to his only love, the dark side.__

Yes, when I was young and naïve I believed him to be the only right person in the world. One would say I loved him. HAH! I never loved that bastard. I worshiped him, maybe, but I have never loved. I was taught not to. Love is a sign of weakness. Then again, so were tears. Tears…__

The first time I learned how wicked _father_ was, was the summer after my first year at Hogwarts. He had asked how the year had gone and I told him. I told of how Potter and Weasely were in my year. I was taught to hate them. Potter for defeating the dark lord and Weasley for being, well… a Weasely. Our families have been in a feud for centuries. And then, then I told him about her…__

Even though she was part of the Golden trio, she wasn't at first. Yes she was in Gryffindor, but she was different then the rest of them. She was a know-it-all, a bookworm you could say, but she didn't care. She wanted to do well so she tried to do so. I admired her for that. But, since she was a Gryffindor, I had to pretend not to. She was even smarter than me! This surprised me because _father_ had tried to instill everything he could before school.__

I guess the way I kept rambling on he thought I had feelings for her. I guess I actually did. She wasn't drop-dead-gorgeous, but she wasn't ugly either. Besides, we were only eleven, right? But after she befriended Potter and Weasley, my feelings towards her diminished on the outside. I still harbored feelings for her, but just friendly feelings.__

I then asked father why I never heard of her family before. He asked her name and I told him. I could tell he was mad even before I told him. One: because she was a Gryffindor, Two: because she was friends with the enemy and Three: because she, a Gryffindor and girl, had beaten me in every class, even Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. But when I told him her name, he became livid.__

FLASHBACK

_"Hermione Sir, Hermione Granger," I told him._

_"Granger, hmmm, doesn't ring a bell. Hold on a moment," he said, grabbing his wand. "__Situer Hermione Granger!" he bellowed, __waving his wand in a complex pattern. Soon a patch of fog floated out of his wand. It showed three people, including Hermione, sitting at a table in what looked like a kitchen, which was full of large weird looking boxes. I knew then that she was a muggle. Father's face got contorted in anger and he turned to me. The mist vanished and I suddenly became very scared._

_"Father, I'm sorry, I-I didn't know!" I exclaimed, putting my hands in front of me for protection. I knew what was going to happen. I needed to be 'punished'._

_"A MUDBLOOD!__ HOW DARE YOU!?" he screamed. "CRUCIO!"_

END FLASHBACK

I cringed just at the thought to that. And it was only the beginning to. After that, whenever I was out in public or at school, I'd be under the imperious curse, so I acted just like him. And at home, I was tortured. That was the first and last time I'll ever cry. I learned quickly that if I didn't cry, the punishments would be more bearable.

But even under the imperious, my feelings were still strong. During second years it was awful. He made me call her a Mudblood! She had cried and it made me feel terrible. And then, I said to Crabbe and Goyle that I hope she died! Inside, my hate was bubbling. I could see everything that he made me do, EVERYTHING! And I remembered it to! I think that my liking of her grew just to spite him.

That summer, when he took the imperious off me, he right away asked if I had learned my lesson. I started at him, not knowing where to start, my emotions to much to handle and put into words. So, I spat in his face. This enraged him and the rest of the summer was painful.

In third year, I had made some rude crack and she slapped me, strait across the face! My hidden opinion of her heightened right then and there. No one had ever stood up to me like that, except for my father. She had my respect, if only she knew. That summer again he asked if I _learned my lesson_. This time, I attacked him. The only thing I got back was pain.

Fourth year was pivotal. My liking of her turned into a full-fledged crush. This all happened at the Yule Ball. She had turned into a drop-dead-gorgeous teenager. Her hair was straitened and she had applied some make-up. She looked like a whole new person, but I still like the old Hermione better. Which is why I was happy when she went back to her normal look afterwards.

I was not the only one to notice this though, which upset me greatly. Weasely had an obvious crush on her and then, her date for the ball was VICTOR KRUM! I was so jealous of him. That summer was the worst. This time when he asked me the same question like always I gave him actual words instead of an assault.

"No _FATHER_," I had said with disgust, "not the lesson you want me to learn. I learned the lesson of life! And the main point was that you're a no good, lying fucking BASTARD!" I was punished dearly for that one.

Fifth year was when everything changed. Voldemort was back and no one cared about petty things or anyone else besides Perfect Potter. I was still controlled but there were moments when father had let it slide. I believe that was only because he was now worried more about Voldemort than the Malfoy name. Hermione was developing into a beautiful woman, though no one noticed. They were all concerned about Potter. I noticed though, and I cared. I wanted to show her I cared, but I know I could never do that.

At the end of that year, father was captured for being a death eater. When this happened, they had taken his wand and snapped it. The spell cast over me was broken. But being under the curse for four years had its toll on me. I was still a sarcastic brat and for that, I hated my father even more.

After mother left I had the house to myself. I set up wards to keep my father out and protect me from his curses. I then asked the house elves to help me get rid of everything associated with the Malfoys before me. I was determined to start a new line of Malfoys, a good line.

The house looked totally different when I was done. No longer did it have frightening portraits of evil Malfoys. Not only did it have green, silver, and black colors for the décor, but it also had blue, red and white incorporated into it. All of the Malfoy crests (a snake entwined with a capital 'M') were replaced with new ones of a dragon with a large medieval-type blanket over it with an 'M' embroidered on it.

Sixth year I tried to change my bad reputation into a good one, although it was quite hard. Weasley enjoyed it immensely that he could tease me about being parentless. _Ah, poor little Malfoy doesn't have his daddy dearest to run to anymore and his mom was scared shitless and ran!_ He had taunted. He was shocked when I replied with a _good riddance to them!_ and walked away. No snide remarks, no sarcastic jeers and no trademark smirk. I glanced back and saw their shocked expressions, but Hermione looked deep in thought, a big contrast to the other two. Still, I gave myself a pat on the back. I was making her think twice about me!

Then rest of the year I concentrated on school and being my own person. I ditched Crabbe and Goyle. Lucius may like to hang out with people lower than himself to assure him he's _great_, but I didn't need that. What I needed was a true friend, intelligent people that I can actually **talk** to. What I needed was Hermione.

My popularity with the Slytherins evaporated, and I wasn't upset about that at all. I was now a loner. I sat at the end of the Slytherin table, alone. Everyone pretty much ignored me, but my change didn't go unnoticed. The one person I considered family, my father figure since I came to school, noticed I wasn't… the person I used to be. He called me to his quarters one day to question me.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Malfoy, sit down. We need to talk," he stated as he sat behind his desk._

_ "About what professor?" I asked staring at my knees, knowing full well what he wanted to talk about._

_ "Your behavior lately."_

_ "Sir, I don't see the point of this," I said, not wanting to divulge into what had happened._

_ "You're not yourself Draco," he said. At this I lost my temper_

_ "NOT MYSELF?? I HAVEN'T BEEN MYSELF FOR THE PAST **FOUR YEARS**! Don't you understand that?" I screamed. He looked like he was about to respond but I cut him off. "The only reason I'm 'myself' is because the god damned spell that fucking bastard put on me was broken when they snapped his fucking wand!" By now I was out of my seat, pacing the room and making large gestures with my hands._

_ "Draco," he started quietly, after I was done yelling, "Calm down and take a seat." I did as I was told; you should never mess with Professor Snape._

_ "Sorry Professor, I just couldn't control myself," I apologized._

_ "No need to apologize. I just need you to tell me who cast what spell on you and why."_

_ I took a deep breath. I was about to tell my Potions Master my deepest darkest secret, but I know I can trust him, can't I? And then I remembered my father saying something over the summer of fourth year. _I'm going to meet Severus for the gathering!__

_ "NO!" I screamed, "You're with him! You're a death eater too!" I jumped out of my chair and headed towards the door, but he cast a spell that shut and locked the door. "Damn it! I forgot my wand!" I muttered under my breath._

_ "Let me explain and then you can go, no SIT!" he commanded. But this time I defiantly stood. "Fine, don't sit, just as long as you're listening. Now, I'm telling you this because I'm trusting you not to tell **anyone**, a secret for a secret. Understand?" I nodded. "Good. Okay, yes I am a death eater, but I'm on the good side. I'm a spy for Dumbledore. I tell him what's going on at the 'gatherings'" he explained. "Now that I told you mine, **who** put **what** curse on you and **why**?"_

_ I sighed. The look on his face as he explained himself was sincere. It surprised me how different he could be around people he trusted._

_ "Lucius, imperious and because I wanted to befriend a certain muggle-born," I said, very quickly and in one breath. But he caught it. He looked at me in what seemed to be sympathy._

_ "Anything else?" he asked. I considered telling him about my summers, but decided to keep that secret to myself for a little while longer._

_ "No."_

_END FLASHBACK_

But he wasn't the only one who noticed, at least I think. Every once in a while, I'd catch Hermione staring at me, be it in the library or at meals or even in potions. And it was always with the same look, it was quizzical, like she was trying to figure me out. She even spared me a 'Hello Malfoy." I'd only respond with 'Hello Granger." And whenever Weasley tried to make fun of me, she'd actually tell him to stop.

Well, no I'm starting my seventh year here at Hogwarts. I mad Head Boy as well, and there's no doubt in who made Head Girl. We'll have to work together. _Maybe now I can let her see the REAL me!_ I thought as I walked through the barrier.

I walked through the crowd, unnoticed. No one yelling, 'Hey Draco! How was your summer?' and that's just how I wanted it. I did however get a 'Hello Malfoy' from the only person that mattered.

"Hello Granger. I'd love to chat but I need to get to the Head compartment," I said, turning around and starting to walk again.

"You're Head Boy? Cool, maybe we can talk on the train then?" she offered. "Well, see ya then."

"Bye."

I continued walking, feeling a little bit happier than before, with a little skip in my step and the beginnings of a smile playing on my lips. I never really smiled in public; then again, I never showed any emotions in public besides anger and hatred. _Maybe this year I'll have a friend, maybe it'll be better than before_, I thought as I walked into the large compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** – I would like to thank Andrea… my SOUL reviewer. Come on people, this story can't be that bad now can it???? Andrea, just so you kno, i wont be able to update for two weeks... going on vacation. Hope this will suffice for now.

**Summary** – The golden trio have entered their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but there have been some changes. Voldemort is still at large and Azkaban has been overthrown, same old same old there. But two people have changed at the school, two people who will come together to bring the great war to an end, two people who must fall in love first. DM/HG fic.

**Rating** – PG-13 for now

**Disclaimer** – But I SWEAR!!!! My real name IS JK Rowling… I am from the British Isles… I am not a deranged teenager… and everything IS mine! Okay… maybe there are some lies in there. Not _everything_ is mine… but the plot is… and some of the new characteristics are, does that count and make me famous??

**_Chapter 2 Shit! Damn! Fuck!_**

**__**

_Reveal not every secret you have to a friend, for how can you tell but that friend may hereafter become an enemy. And bring not all mischief you are able to upon an enemy, for he may one day become your friend._

_ Saadi_

**__**

_I can't believe I'm starting my last and final year here!_ I thought to myself as I walked through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾. When I got through I looked around in awe, taking in every inch of the place. I didn't want to forget a thing. It looked even more magnificent than it did the first time I saw it.

The large fire truck-colored train glimmered like gold in my eyes. It was a treasure, a treasure that I had taken for granted for the past six years. But this year would be the best year I would ever have, this year I would cherish my treasures. I was going to make this year last forever!

"Hermione!" soon broke through my thoughts. I searched the crowd and soon saw the tell-tale red hair of my best friend, Ron Weasley. He had grown quite a bit and looked almost adult. Then again he was 17, but don't let that fool ya; he's really a two-year-old at heart! But looking at him, you could say he was… cute, a baby face cute. He was much more built than before; Quidditch had done him well, though he wasn't one of the classy handsome/gorgeous men out there.

"Ron! How was your summer?" I asked when he reached me.

"Not bad. Hey! You made Head Girl!" he said, noticing the badge pinned on my robes.

"Yea," I said, blushing.

"'Mione! Don't be so modest! Everyone knew it was gonna be you!" he encouraged, putting an arm around my shoulder. He then did something that made my face turn as red, if not redder, than his hair. "Sonorous," he spoke, pointing his wand at his throat. "Everyone!" his voice bellowed over the train station, "I'd like to introduce the new Head Girl, HERMIONE GRANGER!"

The whole station went silent as everyone on the platform froze and stared at me and Ron as though we were crazy.

"Ron! You're a lunatic!" I scolded once everyone had gone back to their own business.

"It's a gift!" he said in mock pride, his chest swelling.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry as he strutted over. Harry was still short, only about an inch or two taller than me and I was only 5 foot 5. His hair was even more unruly than I remembered and his eyes brighter.

"I was being my lunatic self!" Ron replied.

"You could say that again! Congrats Herm," he said turning to me.

"Thanks Harry. So, did either of you get Head Boy?" I asked, curious as to whom I'd be working with for the greater part of this year.

"Well I didn't, I'm still a lowly lunatic prefect," Ron said sorrowfully with a grin playing on his lips.

"Neither did I 'Mione, instead I got Quidditch Captain," Harry replied proudly.

"Good for you! But I wonder who it is?" I said thoughtfully.

And before I could do any more think9ing about it, I saw a bright flash coming from the barrier. I looked over and saw a tall head of platinum blonde hair that I know oh-so-well. Draco Malfoy, the sun reflecting off his white blonde hair.

I don't really know how to describe him now. Two years ago, if you had asked me what I though of the heir to the Malfoy estates, I would have told you this:

_He is the most unbearable, incessant, inhuman person I know! He sits at the right hand of Satan, the devil's spawn. He's pure evil!_

But now… now if you asked me what I think about him, I could only tell you this, he's a mystery. Sixth year he stopped criticizing mea and my friends. You could even say he was polite, to me at least. His parents had abandoned him, his father was sent to Azkaban and escaped almost immediately and his mother had _gone missing_. When I had questioned my thoughts aloud to Harry and Ron, Ron just said that he lost his edge now that he's an orphan. But I think… no I _KNOW_ that somehow, there's more to it.

"Hermione! Hello! Ron to Hermione! Anyone home?" Ron's voice broke through my train of thought. But my attention was still on a certain boy that was a complete enigma to me. By now he was passing us.

"Hello Malfoy," I blurted out. _DAMN IT! Why did you do that? What'll the guys think?_

"Hello Granger, I'd love to chat but I must get to the Head compartment," he replied. No, _Leave me alone Mudblood._

"You're Head Boy? Cool! Maybe we can talk later. Well, see ya then," I said stupidly. **_Cool?_**_ Who says **cool** anymore? Wait… why do I care? This is Malfoy!_

"Bye," was all I got in return.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Did you just offer to talk to him **in front** of Harry and Ron? Who **both** despise him? God Hermione, you're a ditz!_

"**WHAT** the **HELL** was **THAT**?!" Ron yelled.

"Me conversing with a fellow student," I retorted coolly.

"I don't consider Draco **MALFOY** a 'fellow student'. Hell, I don't even consider him a fellow human being!" he said in his usual hot-headed manner whenever it was the topic of Malfoy. "He's the reason that Fred and George got in trouble from mom for leaving the school! He's the reason that Harry almost wasn't on the Quidditch Team! He's the reason our **LIVES** have been miserable!"

"NO! VOLDEMORT IS THE REASON!" I screamed, loosing my temper and not even knowing why I was getting all worked up. Ron gasped at the name of the Dark Lord still at large. Harry just watched. I guess he's gotten used to mine and Ron's many arguments, but this one was different, this time I was PISSED!

"GROW UP RON! YOU ARE SO IMMATURE! YOU'RE 17 FOR GOD'S SAKE! I THINK THAT YOUR CHILDISH FEAR OF SAYING ONE LOUSY NAME THAT DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE THE RECOGNITION IT HAS SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU OVER TWO YEARS AGO WHEN HE CAME BACK! AND THE WHOLE DEAL WITH MALFOY, ONE: I'M GOING TO **HAVE** TO TALK TO HIM BECAUSE WE'LL BE WORKING TOGETHER! TWO: HE HASN'T MADE **ONE** RUDE REMARK TO YOU ABOUT **ANYTHING** FOR OVER TWO YEARS! THREE: YOU ARE **NOT-** **DON'T YOU DARE INTERUPT ME DAMN IT!**" I swore as Ron began to open his mouth. Both of them just looked at me as though I had just muttered the killing curse. I had NEVER sworn in front of then before, in front of anyone before, only in my mind. "What's the matter boys? Haven't you ever heard someone swear? No? Well then hear this – **SHIT! DAMN! HELL! ASS! BITCH! BASTARD! AAAAAAAAND THE DOOZY, _FUCK_!**" I screamed. "Now," I said calmer, "Three: YOU… ARE… **NOT**… MY… BOSS! Understand?" They just nodded their heads as they closed their gaping mouths. "Oh, and as for the 'good girl' act that all of us you think of me, it's GONE! The Hermione who's not aloud to swear and be 'daring' like you boys has died. Say 'hello' to the new Hermione who won't take ANY shit! And that includes copying notes!"

Ron's face fell at that, but I turned on my heel and walked toward the train before he could get a word in edgewise, trolley trailing behind.

I guess people had heard me screaming and cussing at Ron, because everyone moved out of my way as I stormed to the Head compartment. When I got to the compartment, the door was already open and Malfoy's head was sticking out, probably to see what the noise was about.

"Get the HELL out of my way," I said through gritted teeth. He didn't need told twice. In fact, I think the minute he saw me and the manner I was in, he began to make way for me.

I slammed the door behind me and the glass in the window shattered.

"DAMN IT!" I exclaimed.

"Reparo," I heard him whisper. He then turned to me and said, with out his sarcastic jeer, "Well now, I never thought I'd here those words from your mouth!" This was said in all seriousness.

"Oh, and I'm guessing you're just like everyone else and think that I'm a goody-two-shoe gryff who does nothing but read, breathe and eat books right?" I replied, not caring to notice how gentle his voice was.

"Not at all. Unlike those gits out there, I actually think you have a life," he said, ignoring the fact that I just screamed at him. "You just strive to do your best. There's nothing wrong with that. And there's nothing wrong with liking to read and learn either. I prefer that over Quidditch myself," he said, still in his tender voice.

Somehow, the way he was talking to me made me calm down. He wasn't treating me like a savage beast or a baby or even the enemies we really are or… were. He was treating me like an equal, almost as if we were friends. _If this were Ron,_ I thought, _he'd be screaming back at me or looking at me like I'd grown a second head or something._

"You'd rather read than play Quidditch?" I asked, stunned as I sat down.

"Yea, my dad forced me to try out. I never really like PLAYING the sport but I do like watching it every now-and-then," he explained. "You want me to put those up for you?" he asked, indicating to my luggage.

"Oh, no, I'll do it myself," I said, getting up again to take my trunks off of the trolley. "You don't mind if I let my cat out do you?" I asked.

"No, that's fine," he replied.

"Crooks, this is Malfoy; Malfoy, Crookshanks," I introduced. Crookshanks was like a person to me, so I treated him so.

"Draco, not Malfoy," he said. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, or the cat.

"Now be nice baby," I told my cat as I put him down. He jumped right up into Malfoy's lap. I stared at them both, shocked. Crookshanks never tool to someone so quickly, he still doesn't like Ron.

Malfoy began to pet him and he purred in return.

"You know, he doesn't really like many people," I told him as I tried to lift my trunk that was laden with over 30 heavy books. I now had two separate trunks, one for clothes and other things and one full of books, wizard and muggle.

"He doesn't seem like that to me," he said lightly. By now I was straining with just one side of the trunk. Then next time I looked up, Malfoy had gotten out of his seat and was lifting the other side.

When we finished, I was panting and had to wipe the sweat away from my brow.

"Thanks Malfoy," I said as I sat on the bench.

"Didn't I say it was Draco?" he asked as he was lifting my other trunk.

"Okay _Draco_ and its Hermione," I told him.

He put away the rest of my belongings and sat down across form me. Crooks jumped right back into his lap. Mal-_Draco's_ hand automatically went to petting his head and then scratched the place on his chin that sent him into ecstasy.

"You know, he won't even let Ron near him," I told Draco as Crooks began to purr.

"Well I wouldn't either and it seems that neither would you," he said truthfully.

"Yea well, Ron need to learn that I'm just as much of a person as him and not just some… _homework machine_ that does HIS work ALL the time," I said, getting red in the face from the anger. "I mean, you're treating me better than he does and we hardly know each other! Why are you being nice to me anyway?" I asked. This isn't the Malfoy I knew.

"Well… um," he stuttered. _Just tell the truth_, I saw him mouth to himself. His face was now tinted pink from… embarrassment? "I can't tell you now, but… maybe later on it the yea, okay? Let's just say that I'm not the person you thought you knew. The 'Malfoy' you did know wasn't me at all. Now come on, we've gotta go talk to the prefects."

The train had started moving and I didn't even notice.

"Great! Now I've got to face Ron and Harry's probably convinced him to apologize to me!" I complained, knowing that was always the routine after one of our fights.

"Well, look at it this way; you've got me to get him away!" Draco said evilly. "Now, shall we go malady?" he questioned regally as he offered his arm.

"I believe we shall sire," I replied just as regally and took him arm as we walked out to the next compartment together.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 You don't Know_**

**__**

_"It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend."_

_ William Blake_

**__**

I must've died and gone to heaven! I was walking down the corridor with Hermione Granger's arm in mine. Sure, it was just because I was being 'comical', but hey! It worked! She had told me all about her most recent fight with Ron, almost as if I were her friend. That happened with ten minutes, just think what could happen the rest of the year!

"Hermione! What the hell are you doing with that FILTH on your arm?" Ron questioned as we entered the prefect compartment.

"Well, he was gentleman enough to walk me to this meeting and YOU are more filth that he is!" I stared, dumbfounded at Hermione. That had come from **her** mouth, **not **mine.

"I WAS going to apologize, but I'm thinking NO!" he yelled back, sounding more stupid than ever.

"You mean AFTER Harry talked you into? Well I don't need or **want** you apology!" she replied calmly.

"You were telling the truth then? The old Hermione who was mine and Harry's friend is dead and a new one that allies Malfoy is here?" he said.

"Not quite Ron! I'm not mad at Harry, just you! And the only Hermione that's gone is the one who let everyone walk all of over her and is replaced by me being tougher and not taking any shit. AND being more open minded and giving people second chances. In other words, TRUSTING new people, LIKE DRACO!" Hermione replied.

"First name basis now huh?" Ron said cockily. "And where's my second chance?"

"You've had about 50 second chances Ron!"

"As much as I'd like to watch you two fight all day," I interrupted. A crowd of prefects had started to form and were now watching the _show_. I guess Ron and Hermione were well known for their arguments. "Hermione and I have a meeting to stat and if you don't stop I'll be forced to take points!" I added the last threateningly, knowing full well that Ron didn't want to give me that pleasure.

"Really Mal-ferret? You like getting all chummy with my friend eh?" he said back haughtily.

"Normally I would do this all day and swap insults, but I believe we have a meeting to hold and everyone is waiting. Of corse I'll be willing to continue this afterwards, Weasel," I said, adding the last word as a whisper.

"Yes well," Hermione said, clearing her throat. Everyone turned their attention to me and her and we began the meeting.

"As the 7th and 6th year prefects know, we are here to **enforce** school rules," Hermione started.

"And if a prefect is caught excessively committing wrong acts, they will receive a warning, suspension, and then expulsion from being a prefect. And that includes loosing all the good perps!" I said grinning evilly.

"What're the 'good perps' anyway?" asked a 5th year.

"Well they're certainly not working with Malfoy, that's for sure!" I herd Ron mutter to himself.

"Behavior like THAT isn't quite the requirements for such punishments," Hermione began, obviously I wasn't the only to here him. "But it does not stop you from loosing house points. Five points from Gryffindor for rude commentary, Ron. Just because you are a prefect doesn't mean you get special treatment," she said the last to the whole compartment.

"And abusing your powers will result in the same punishments. You may only take away points when appropriate," I picked up where she left off.

"Yea, taking away points for hating someone is appropriate," Ron mumbled sarcastically, bringing up the time in 5th year that I wasn't myself to remember.

"Another five points from Gryffindor Ron," Hermione said sternly. "And you must learn to be unbiased and even take away points form your own house. The teachers are trusting us!"

"You may only assign detentions for B and C class felons or repeated A felons, anything lower than that you must report to a professor. Check your prefect guide to find out exactly what that is," I continued. She and I were actually pretty good at this. We hadn't even practiced.

We went on explaining everything. The older prefects were nodding away seeing as they had heard all this before. The only interruption was the occasional question from a 5th year of rude comment by Ron.

"That's all everyone, Ron, stay behind please," Hermione ended the meeting. Everyone meandered their way out of the compartment to patrol or to go to their friends. Once they were gone, Hermione spoke again. "Apologize!" she ordered.

"Why should I! You said you didn't want to hear it and I told you-"

"Not to me, to Draco!" She interrupted him.

"Hermione, it's okay, I don't need his-"

"NO Draco, he's going to apologize!" she said. She barely knew me and she's sticking up for me. After all I've done to her.

"I'm not apologizing to that asinine excuse of a human being!" Ron yelled.

"RONALD WEASLEY! He hasn't done a thing to you for over a year!"

"Hermione, give it a rest! I don't want anything from Weasel over there, let's just go!" I said with defeat, putting my hand on her shoulder to try and calm her quickly rising temper. I quickly pulled back at realizing what I had done. As I began to walk to the door, I herd her whisper to him.

"Ron, there's something different about him. I don't understand it and I know I can't explain it, but there's just something about him that's making me be nice to him. Maybe you'll understand one day. Hell, maybe I'll understand one day. Just, give him a chance," she pleaded.

"Did you really mean that?" I asked when we got back to our compartment.

"Mean what?" she questioned, feigning innocence.

"Never mind," I mumbled, flopping onto the cushioned seat, starring out the window thinking. I felt something leap onto my lap. I looked down and noticed Hermione's cat. I glanced over at her and saw that she was engrossed in one of her large tomes.

"Hello my feline friend," I whispered to the cat as I began to per it. I continued to pet the subconsciously while gazing out the window.

_Hermione is fighting with her best friend for me! How can this be possible? I must be some alternate universe or something. She hardly knows me and the **me** she does know has ridiculed her and her friends for years. If the roles were switched, I wouldn't even consider fighting for her!_ I thought.

"Hermione?" I asked, wishing to voice my thoughts.

"Hmm?" she responded, not looking up from the book.

"What did you mean? What you said to Weasely, before we left?" I questioned.

"Nothing much," she said offhandedly, still absorbed in her reading.

"Would you put that damn book down?" I said, getting irate, "I want to actually have a REAL conversation with you!"

"Sorry, I was really into the story," she explained morosely.

"It's ok," I said trying to lighten her mood, "Anyway, what **did** you mean?" I repeated.

She took a deep breath and then explained.

"I don't really know," she answered honestly. "I mean, you've been different ever since last year. The way you talk, they way you walk, the people you hang with, the way you act period! I don't' know HOW Ron didn't notice! Harry noticed. I think he even sympathizes you, you know… for being an orphan. He's even told Ron to knock it off once in a while. Grant it, it was behind the public eye and not that big of a gesture, but you get the picture." She paused, looking at her lap in concentration. She nodded her head and took a steadying breath. "He… he also knows how it is to live with… with hor… horrible people," she said slowly.

She then looked at me, waiting for a response. I sighed.

"He doesn't know horrible," I said quietly, gazing out my window, not wanting to look her in the eye and see all of the questions I knew would be there. I heard her get up and I shuffled closer to the window, trying to distance myself from her.

"Tell me about it Draco," she said, as she put a hand on my shoulder. I just sat there rigidly, staring out the window.

"I can't talk about it," I said distantly, not wanting to talk anymore.

"Come on Draco, it can't be to bad," she said surely. But that was it.

"You don't get it do you Hermione?" I snapped roughly, pushing her hand off my shoulder. "No one knows what I've been through! No one's even been through what I have. No one would even care to listen! Why? Because I'm Draco Malfoy! Because I AM a Malfoy! When the word Malfoy is even **spoken** it's associated with the word evil and said with distaste. Everyone had stereotyped me just because I was sorted into Slytherin. But do they know why? NO! They don't care to listen to the words of a demon! No one cares to hear the sad story of the son of Voldemort's right hand man! They think, 'What's to it? He's evil! There's no story there!' But there is a story and it can't be told until someone takes the time and gets to know me! ACTUALLY know ME! And not one second before that!" I stormed out of the compartment, not wanting to look her in the eye anymore after that performance. I kept walking to find an empty compartment, leaving behind a dumbfounded Hermione.

I knew as I was walking out that I had made a big mistake. But I didn't really care at that moment. I didn't care that I may have just pushed away the only person WILLING to get to know me and then LISTEN to my story. I t then dawned on me. I stopped storming through the hall and slipped down the wall.

"Damn it Draco! You friggin' idiot!" I scolded myself, banging my head against the wall behind me. "You just sounded like the person that bastard wanted you to be! Damn you Lucius!"

I sat there, sulking for a while before I decided I had to apologize. I pushed myself up off the floor and began walking to the front of the train. Before I could even get halfway to our compartment another one opened and out strutted Pansy Parkinson. She stepped right in front of me and blocked my path. I tried to move around her, but she side-stepped and blocked it again.

"Get the hell out of my way Parkinson!" I said threateningly.

"Oh, but Dracie," she simpered. I winced at the awful nickname. "I was hoping we could have some _fun_!" she continued, emphasizing and hinting with the word fun. I knew exactly what she meant and wanted no part in it.

"I don't want to have your kind of _fun_," I replied sarcastically, still trying to get by.

"But you used to ALWAYS want it before!' she whined.

I grimaced as I remembered all the things I had done with her under the influence of the imperious. Lucius had apparently wanted Pansy and I to get together after school. It seems that Pansy had thought along the same line.

"What happened to you Draco?" she questioned, the sweetness in her voice gone. _Good_, I thought, _she reminds me of that terrible Umbridge bitch._

"I've wised up Parkinson! I've set my standards a little higher than toads like you! I don't want to have _fun_ with you, not now, not EVER!" I said, beginning to loose my temper.

"So what **are** your standards, Draco?" she asked.

"Someone who doesn't just want me for sex, like you do! Someone who sees me for who I am and doesn't give a shit about my money! And," I said, beginning to get quieter, so that Parkinson couldn't here, "I think I may have found her."

"But Draco, I **love**you!" She said, almost begging with puppy dog eyes that made her look even more like a pug.

"No you don't, Pansy. You don't' know what love is," I said a little bit more kinder than before, "and neither do I."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 The Feast_**

I was stunned into silence when Draco made his speech. When he stormed off, I had the urge to chase after him, but the logical part of my brain overtook and said to let him cool down.

_You're always the logical one,_ I cursed myself,_ Why can't you have SOME sort of feelings?_

I sat down and began to think about what Draco had just said. I do that a lot. Just sit down and try to break through the surface of what people said and figure out what they really meant. It comes in handy with the teachers.

_He obviously feels alone,_ I thought, thinking back on everything he said. I just sat there for a while, replaying that little scene in my mind. "It doesn't make any sense!" I finally said out loud. "He used to be so proud of being a Slytherin and of his dad. I mean, he practically bragged about him being a Death Eater at the Quidditch World Cup. I just don't get it! One minute he's all 'future Death Eater dude' and now he's… he's… well, I dunno what he is anymore. I need a break from this crap!" I said angrily.

Too much of one thing or problem upsets me sometimes, especially if I don't understand it. I got up and went looking for Harry; I knew I could talk to him. He doesn't jump to conclusions like Ron. As I walked down the corridor, I noticed Draco talking to Pansy Parkinson. She was getting all close and almost feeling him up. This made me mad for some reason. But I then saw him begin to yell at her. This made me beam a huge smile. I knew he could take care of himself and finished my way to Harry's compartment.

* * *

"What do you want?" Ron asked the moment I came in. "Don't you want to get to know _Draco_ better!"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I wanted to talk to Harry," I replied, just as rudely as him.

"Well, I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll see ya later Harry. I'm going to find Dean and Seamus," he said as he stood up and stomped out of the room like the two year old I know.

"'Mione, what the **heck** is going on?" Harry asked as I sat down.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. So many things have changed since fifth year it's hard to believe we're the same people that came here seven years ago, but the fact is, and this really scares me, is we're not," I said.

"Okay, 'Mione, you're spending too much time with Dumbledore, you're starting to sound cryptic! What did that just mean?" he asked, trying to be humorous and still question me.

"We're not the same people as we were in first year. We've made mistakes and learned form them. We've developed into totally different people. Me for example: I used to be a bookworm who **had** to answer _every_ question in class, but now I understand it's good to let other people answer and not good to flaunt your knowledge, ya know?" I said, rambling on and I knew it. Bad habits die hard.

"Yea, I guess I do," he said, nodding in agreement.

"And Draco, he… he… let's just say he's not the same either. He's a totally different person as well. He hasn't harassed me since fifth year Harry! I know you've noticed as well…"

"I have. But Herm, _befriending_ him is going a little far, doncha think?" he said. I could tell the only reason he was saying this was because he was scared for me.

"Harry, you don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself," I defended.

"I know you can, it's just… it could all be an act, ya know?"

"It doesn't feel like it Harry, it doesn't feel like it."

* * *

I was sitting in the Great Hall with Harry in-between Ron and me. People were still filing into the hall and noise was very abundant.

"Would you two please just get over your little fight?" Harry asked exasperatedly. "I'm sick of your little squabbles!"  
"Harry, this isn't just some _squabble_, as you so eloquently put it; this is about HIM and me. It should involve you unless you want to be involved. It's about moral issues, not some little thing like him throwing away my _homework planners!_" I replied, trying to throw that up in Ron's face, knowing full well that I'd get him ticked off.

"Right and what does Draco Malfoy and moral issues have in common? Nothing except the fact that Malfoy is an A-moral ass! NO, sorry he can't even be A-moral 'cause he has no morals!" Ron yelled at me, answering his own question.

"First off, it's not about Draco's morals, but mine! Besides, I wouldn't know if he had morals because you won't let me get to know him!" I reason logically. _Damn this logic_!

"Right Hermione, and I'm gonna be the Minister of Magic!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Well then, let me congratulate you while we're still talking," I said with sarcasm of that to rival Snape's.

"Ya know what, just shut up!" he said turning to face the teachers table.

_The words of a person proven wrong! And he always has to have the last word!_ I thought sadly.

I began to just gaze around the room lazily when my eyes met with the most intense icy blue/grey I'd ever seen. A chill went down my spine but I ignored it. I kept staring, trying to break through and see what emotion it portrayed. I couldn't figure it out at all. Once again Draco Malfoy mystifies me! I then began to look at the whole person instead of just the eyes.

He had changed his hair, I observed. Instead of being longer and slicked back like his fathers, it was cut short in the back and above his neck and longer on the top in a spiked manner. It looked quite good on him actually. His skin wasn't as pale as it used to be, but his hair was lighter. He must've been working out in the sun. He even looked more muscular instead of his normal, scrawny looking self. To sum it all up… he looked H-O-T!

_Wait! Did I just think that about Malfoy?_ I suddenly thought, forgetting about how he was acting now.

**_You're starting to sound like RON! It's the truth, so don't run away from it. Draco is _****_HOT_**My conscience spoke to me.

_Great, I'm talking to myself again, I really am going insane!_

I then noticed that he too was looking at me, staring at me like I was him, as if summing it all up. I began to blush furiously, for no reason at all! I turned away, not wanting him to see me blush. Before I could totally turn around I saw him quirk an eyebrow in my direction. I blushed even more with that.

"'Mione? Why're you blushing?" Harry asked.

"I'm not!" I denied quickly. "Shh Harry, here come the first years!" I said, wanting to get out of a game of 21 questions. And it wasn't a lie either, the first years were indeed filling into the room. McGonagall lead them up to the teachers' table and placed the hat on its stool. The whole hall became silent as it sang.

_Many days have come and gone,_

_Since evil has returned._

_All of us must work together,_

_For victory to be earned._

_Each quality of these houses,_

_Is needed for this fight._

_If their efforts aren't combined,_

_The world may loose its light._

_Ravenclaw__ would be the brains,_

_And plan this operation._

_Hufflepuff__ will work hard,_

_Using their determination._

_Slytherin should use its cunning,_

_And sneak behind evil's back._

_Without his devotion to her,_

_On our side, love would lack._

_Gryffindor with all it's bravery,_

_Should help us win this war._

_And should we not have her with us,_

_Our school would be no more._

_And the of course we have_

_The leader of this tribe_

_He'll round up our group of heroes_

_And to him our victory must ascribe_

_So once again I'll warn you_

_To stand together, to stand tall_

_For if we don't work together_

_There'll be no hope at all_

_Sit on down and I will sort you_

_Into the house where you belong_

_But please, promise to remember_

_The warning of this song_

The ending note of its song rang though the hall. Everyone stared at the hat in pure shock. No one clapped like they normally would, they just sat there in silence, letting what the hat said sink in.

"Ahem!" Professor McGonnagal cleared her throat. "When I call your name," she said the famous line which she said every year. But I didn't hear anything, my mind was on the song.

_Her?__ Gryffindor was a guy, wasn't he? Why is the hat referring to Slytherin and Gryffindor as he and her? Shouldn't it be they? That hat must have finally lost its marbles!_ I thought as "Hamilton, Michael" was sorted.

"Harry," I whispered almost inaudibly, "What do you think the sorting hat meant, by calling Gryffindor her and Slytherin he?"

"'Mione, I don't know. It's buggin me too though," he replied, "you're supposed to be the logical one, 'member?"

"Whatever," I said a little dismally as I returned my attention back to the stool. Well at least my eyes; my mind was still on the song.

I ate through dinner only thinking about that song. It had hit something. I didn't know what it hit and that unnerved me. I only spoke when spoken to and even then, it was just a vague reply. About half way through the dinner, I got a feeling that I was being watched. I lifted my head and quickly scanned the room with my eyes. Nothing.

_Weird_, I thought, _I could've sworn someone was looking at me._

This unnerved me even more. Someone was watching; I knew it. I could feel their gaze on me and it did not relent. Once again I searched the hall, looking for the perpetrator. My eyes met with the blue/grey ice I have encountered before. This time though, they held that questioning look as well. We looked at each other for a little bit and he then shrugged his shoulders at me and continued eating. I still couldn't shrug off the feeling of someone watching, but I let it go.

By now I had lost my appetite. I settled myself into a comfortable position but with that still uneasy feeling. I kept glancing around the room, looking for something to occupy my mind. I could find nothing. I began to observe a small group of first years at our table. I couldn't believe how small they were, but the thing I really couldn't believe was that I used to be that small too. It was amazing at how much we've grown as a person and in size.

Dinner took forever to end and I was practically asleep when Dumbledore stood to make a few notes.

"The Forbidden Forest, as most of you know, is Forbidden; hence forth the name Forbidden Forest. You'd do well to heed the name. Hogsmeade trips shall be under strict watch because of the rising dangers." At this everyone groaned their distaste in the decision. "Just be happy that you're still having your trips!" he said warmly. Everyone perked up a bit at that. "That is all children. Now I'm sure you're very tired, so off you go!" he said a little bit happier.

_Yea, everyone but me and a few prefects get to go to bed! Must be my lucky day, huh?_ I thought to myself as everyone rushed off to their beds. I waited until the hall was cleared out most the way and then began to walk up to meet Dumbledore and the heads of house.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, I assume you covered most of the important information?" the headmaster asked kindly.

"Yes sir, we did," I responded immediately.

"The only area we didn't cover was hall duty," Draco explained.

"Good, that's wonderful. You two obviously make a good team," he said with a smile to rival that of the Cheshire Cat. There also seemed to be a bit of a twinkle in his eye, but I ignored it. "Here are the schedules. Minerva, Severus, would you mind?" he asked handing the schedules to them. They took them, _as if they had a choice!_ "Each of you will have one day a week in which you will walk the halls, starting at curfew and ending at midnight, looking for late night stragglers. The Head Girl and Boy will have two days a week. That should be all," he said, nodding to them. Everyone began to follow their head out to their dormitories, schedules in hand. "Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, please stay here for a minute."

"Yes sir."

"Of course."

"Follow me," he commanded and began walking out of the hall and up the main staircase, Draco and I not far behind.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude Professor," I said breaking the silence as we headed down a small hallway towards another set of stairs. "But where exactly are we going?"

"That, my dear, will all become clear in a few minutes," he said in his normal cryptic way. I gave Draco a sideways glance and he just rolled his eyes.

"This, children," the older man said, gesturing towards a large golden statue of a unicorn, "Will be your living quarters. The password is _hence malus_."(evil be gone) The unicorn bowed its head and stepped aside to reveal a small doorknob. Dumbledore grabbed hold of the doorknob and opened a door that blended into the wall perfectly. He stepped through and we followed.

I was amazed to say the least. There was a common room with a lovely fireplace, fire already ablaze. The décor was done in the Gryffindor and Slytherin colors, which, might I add, mixed very well together. There were two black leather couches placed in front of the fire. An ornate rug lay between the two couches.

Straight ahead, under the staircases, were shelves upon shelves of reference books. I slowly walked over there, in awe at the books that were there. I brought my hand and ran my fingers down the spine of a book called _Potion Ingredients and Where to Find Them_. My hands then dusted over the spines of the rest of the book on that shelf.

"It's… amazing," I said in an awestruck voice.

"Yes, I thought you'd like that my dear," Dumbledore said while grinning. "What do you think Mr. Malfoy?"  
"It's aight," he replied, not really showing any emotion.

"Your rooms are obviously up the stairs. You will have to share a bathroom, but it shouldn't be too painful," he said, looking at me pointedly.

"I have no objection," I said hurriedly.

"It's fine," Malfoy said, shrugging his shoulders in an offhand-ish manner.

"Then this is where I leave you," he said, making big hand movements. "I'm sure you can find your way around. Your luggage is in your rooms. Good day," he said, giving yet another strange smile as he walked out.

I continued walking around in a daze. The room was remarkable. The mantel had beautiful intricate carvings of a lion and a snake. The rug in the middle showed a lion and snake battling.

"You really do like this room, don't you?" I heard coming from the Slytherin beside me.

"Yes… it's breathtaking!" I said. I knew then I had sounded like an idiot. "I mean, the colors mix so well," I covered.

Embarrassed, I began walking up the Victorian style stairs. On this side there was a door with a wooden plaque with Draco's name carved on it. I walked across the balcony towards the other door. This one didn't have a plaque. I assumed it was the bathroom and continued walking till I reached the final door that also had a wooden plaque on it. This time, my name was carved. I entered the room and was in awe with what I saw.

The room was draped with burgundy and gold. The bed was at least a queen size, if not king. The curtains draped around it were sheer burgundy. The sheets were gold and burgundy and the quilt was a mix. It was beautiful. I walked over to the windows and opened the curtains, only to find it wasn't a window, but doors to a balcony.

I walked out and was awed by the majestically beautiful view. My balcony overlooked the garden and it was simply amazing. The smell of roses and lavender wafted up to my nose and I inhaled deeply. The smell was so fragrant it made me lightheaded.

"Wow!" I heard from behind me and nearly flew out of my skin. "Oh sorry. I got done looking at my room and thought I'd check yours out." I turned around to find Draco looking at me nervously.

"It's okay… you just startled me," I said.

"I want to apologize, for yelling at you on the train… It's just…" he trailed off.

"It's okay… I understand you've been through a lot and I just assumed," I said. Malfoy just apologized to me. Someone call the papers, 'cause hell has frozen over!

"Your room is really nice," he said, looking around. "But you should see the bathroom!"

"I'm sure it's lovely," I replied.

"I really am sorry," he said, walking up closer to me, standing right next to me.

"It's fine, really," I assured, looking at him sideways. "Beautiful sunset isn't it?" I asked, looking out again.

"Yes, it is amazing," he commented as he gazed out with me. "This is an amazing view Hermione," he said, looking at me.

"Yea…" I replied with a sigh. "Well I'm beat," I said after the sun had already set and I stood up straight and stretched. "If you don't mind, I think I'm gonna hit the sack." I walked back to my room and Draco followed me.

"Not a problem…. I'll see you in the morning then," he said as he headed out of my room. "G'night."

"G'night." And with that I got ready for bed and fell into a deep wondrous sleep that left me feeling refreshed the next morning.


End file.
